(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massager.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Massaging is a process by applying a force to muscle or the external surface of the human body to release stress or tiredness so as to obtain relaxation. Conventional massaging methods include pressing, traction, kneading, beating, etc so as to relax ligament and muscle so as to enhance blood circulation and speed up metabolism.
Conventional devices for massaging only focus on the surface of the massaging surface of the device without much improvement on the control of massaging. In other words, the massager does not take care of the contacting interface between the human body. Although the conventional massagers could relax the muscle but they causes different problems for instance, the positioning of massaging and the angle of application of the device. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide multi-functional which mitigates the above drawbacks.